


"Are you trying to murder me?!"

by MikiMaki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiMaki/pseuds/MikiMaki
Summary: “Angel! For somebody's sake! Are you trying to murder me?! If this is your way to say that you want to break up, well we definitely have to talk!”Just an Angel and a Demon being really cute together.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	"Are you trying to murder me?!"

Crowley cried in pain, lifting his injured foot, cursing and swearing in such a colourful way he was sure Satan himself would have been proud of him; since they had moved into their new cottage by the sea, Aziraphale had started getting the habit of testing every single spot of the house looking for the perfect reading corner, depending on the sunlight throughout the day. And since Aziraphale was never attending his favourite activity without a nice and steaming cup of tea in his hands, Crowley was continuously stumbling across empty mugs left behind by his angel in the most unusual places: it was like a sort of treasure hunt, he had found some of them on the window sills, in the middle of their backyard, on the front steps and, once, even under the kitchen table (when asked, Aziraphale explained the morning sunlight was just perfect in that specific spot). For these reasons the demon was always really careful while walking in the house with the exception of that singular evening when, thanks to darkness and tiredness, making his way downstairs he stepped straight into a mug left on a step, smashing it; several bits of sharp porcelain got stick on his bare foot, cutting it and causing a wave of sheer pain running up his spine. 

Aziraphale popped his head out of the living room, bothered by the noise:  
“What the Heaven is happ- Are you all right, dear?!”  
The angel looked up at him, clearly worried, and in one second he was next to the demon, who was actually hopping on his good foot, hanging on the handrail to keep his balance.

“Angel! For somebody's sake! Are you trying to murder me?! If this is your way to say that you want to break up, well we definitely have to talk!”

Aziraphale covered his mouth with his hands, taken aback and genuinely sorry, looking at the bloody shards on the step: “Oh love, I am so so sorry! I was reading here earlier today, then I went looking for another book and I guess the mug just slipped out of my mind! Here, let me help you...”

Crowley let the angel pass an arm around his waist and leaned against him, limping down the stairs and toward the living room, where Aziraphale helped him to the couch; the angel took a seat next to him, gently raising the demon's injured limb on his lap to have a better look at the wound:

“Well, it doesn't seem too deep, but... I know that we agreed on living the most human way possible, but would you please allow me to perform just a teeny tiny little miracle to fix this? You know how much I hate to see you in pain...”

Crowley shook his head, determined: “No, Zira. We promised when we moved here to start our new life: no more useless miracles unless they are lifesaving. Anyway, it is just barely more than a scratch, really. I guess it's gonna heal by itself...”

Aziraphale frowned, slowly caressing the demon's ankle with soft fingers: “At least let me treat it the human way, we definitely should have a first aid kit in the toilet.”

“As you wish. But please, do not worry too much about it. It's just a scratch, It's not even that painful; I screamed because I was caught off guard, you know.” the demon muttered.

Before he even managed to finish the sentence, the angel was on his feet, heading to the hallway; he came back a couple of minutes later, a red box in his hands, which he placed on the coffee table in front of the couch before taking his seat again, next to his partner. He opened the box, taking a pair of tweezers out of it and starting to remove small fragments of porcelain still stuck to the wound; Crowley hissed in discomfort, although he couldn't avoid gazing at his angel in awe, admiring his focused, beautiful face. How could he even think about being mad with him? After almost six thousand years spent loving him secretly, denying his feelings even to himself, to be able to stay with him like this, in their house, was enough to fill his heart with pure joy.

In the meantime, Aziraphale had laid down the tweezers and was soaking a cotton ball with the antiseptic solution from a small bottle.

“Almost done, dear. I just need to disinfect the area and bandage it. Now, I am afraid it is going to sting a little.”

Crowley could not restrain a groan at the unpleasant feeling; Aziraphale looked up at him, with a sweet, sympathetic smile on his lips, then he leaned forward to squeeze his partner's hand: 

“I am so sorry, my love. I know it is quite pesky, I am trying to do as fast as I can.”.

The demon smiled at him, reassuring: “There's no need to apologize, Zira. You're amazing, I almost don't feel any pain at all.”. He teased him “I know you are trying to pay me back for the dirty socks on the bedroom floor, you're sooo vengeful.”

Aziraphale giggled: “Oh well, it is about time you learn that they are not just making their way to the laundry basket all by themselves. And beside that, I do really have to be more careful with my mugs... You know, the one you smashed was actually my favourite.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, exasperated and amused at the same time: “C'mon angel! You've at least twenty winged cups in the kitchen, and we can buy more of them if that makes you happy!”.

The smile on Aziraphale's lips was suddenly sad, almost longing, while he was finishing to dress the wound: “Yes, I know, dear... But that one... Well, it was the first gift you ever gave to me. It was just a happy memory of ours, I guess. I know it is probably quite childish of me.”.

Oh. Crowley's heart ached as he remembered that particular day; it was during the late '80s, he saw the mug in a stand in Camden Town and could not refrain from buying it immediately. He could easily recall how uncertain and scared he felt on his way to the bookshop, so shaky that he spent at least ten minutes just staring at the door, debating with himself whether it was actually a good idea or not. Was he going too fast again? He had no idea; all he knew was that he was completely freaked out and helplessly in love. But, in the end, Aziraphale's bright smile and shiny eyes when he opened the gift were so precious: all the indecision and the struggle had well been worth it. He would have moved Heaven and Earth just to see his angel happy. Well, that actually never changed.

“Okay, angel. When you put it that way...” without a second thought he snapped his fingers and the concerned mug appeared on the coffee table, as if nothing ever happened. 

Aziraphale glanced at him, overwhelmed with tenderness: “Aw, Crowley, thank you! You are so sweet.”

“You're well aware that I simply can't resist those puppy eyes of yours. Just try to keep it quiet, though. It could destroy my bad reputation as vicious demon.” he grinned widely, swapping position to snuggle next to the angel, pressing his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the soothing, familiar scent; Aziraphale hugged him in response, kissing the top of his head, smiling fondly. They remained silent for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the moment, then Crowley spoke again, his voice soft and low:

“You know, angel, I think I really can get used to this. Just the two of us, as we are now, forever...”

“I hope you do, my love, 'cause I am not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you very much for having read this short, fluffy story; Ineffable Husbands are just so cute I can't stop writing about them. This is my first ever story written in English and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know what you think about it leaving a comment :D  
> I would like to thank lovely Enid_Black for having been such an amazing Beta!!


End file.
